Behavioral, Social Sciences and Community Outreach Core (E) Project Summary/Abstract Miami, the city with the highest HIV infection case rate in the U.S. has an ethnically, racially diverse HIV population that faces significant structural and contextual barriers to HIV care and prevention. Accordingly, behavioral/social sciences and community outreach are key components to the success of the Miami CFAR. Specifically, the Behavioral/Social Sciences and Community Outreach Core (Core E) will provide behavioral and social science scientific leadership; sustain an infrastructure fostering integration of basic, clinical sciences, and behavioral/social sciences; promote relevant education and mentorship; increase the number of new UM investigators entering the field of HIV research and; expand community based partnerships to prevent, treat and cure HIV/AIDS. These goals will be accomplished through the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. Promote active involvement of the South Florida community in the Miami CFAR by facilitating new and ongoing collaborations between investigators, Community Based Organizations (CBOs), Local Federally Qualified Health Centers (FQHCs) and the Florida Department of Health (FLDOH) to ensure their participation and input in the development, implementation, monitoring, and completion of research projects. Aim 2. Provide investigators with consultation and resources to enhance recruitment and retention of community and clinic-based study participants with attention to hard to engage populations including those at high risk of HIV infection, HIV positive patients who are not receiving HIV care, substance users, sexual minorities and racial and ethnic minorities to reduce health disparities. Aim 3. Expand behavioral clinical studies and opportunities for behavioral and social scientists to collaborate with clinical and basic scientists by providing the necessary infrastructure to enable CFAR researchers to strategically move into high priority areas of investigation. Core E will serve as a valuable resource that provides investigative tools and mentoring support beyond that which is available through routine grant mechanisms.